


Just Another Day in Z Land

by Plumetta



Category: Zombieland (2009)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tallahassee have a typical day of Zombie killing.  This is one of my doll stories the first time I've ever used a Tallahassee, Little Rock and Zombie dolls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day in Z Land

Tallahassee and Little Rock were on a food run.

“Let’s go in there. Little Rock pointed at a church.

“Why? I’m pretty sure Pastor Thompson didn’t leave Twinkies in the pews.

Little Rock raised her eyebrows in surprise. “Did you go to this church?

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/15332381929)

He laughed. “No Kid. I can read. He pointed to the sign that said Park View Methodist Church.

“Let’s go inside. Maybe they have a pool.

“A pool?

“I had a sleepover before….before Z land. On Sunday morning her parents took us to church. They had a big pool they used for baptizing. Come on it’s hot.

“There might be zombies in there. Tallahassee said. “It’s not like vampires that can’t go in church.

Little Rock stared at him. “What are you talking about? Vampires can go in church.

“No they can’t. Didn’t you ever watch Buffy?

Little Rock rolled her eyes. “Didn’t you ever watch True Blood? They can even wear crosses.

“You are too young to watch that show. Tallahassee said. “Didn’t your par…..sister ever make any rules?

“Yeah. Trust no one but each other. Come in, it’s really hot.

He sighed. All right but just a quick look.

They went into the church and they saw two zombies sitting in the front pew. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/15496214936)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/15332620710)

The zombies turned towards lTallahassee and Little Rock. They pulled their guns and made quick work of them.

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/15519353915)r

“Say hello to Jesus.” Tallahassee quipped.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/15332741548) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/15518931262) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/15332570150)

Little Rock pouted “I don’t feel like looking for the pool anymore. Let’s check elsewhere.

They found some squirrels in the park but then more zombies came out of the bushes.

“I don’t believe it.” Little Rock complained. Can’t we go a single day without running into them?

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/15332370229)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/15496080426)

Four zombies later they were heading home.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/15516067381)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/15518837812)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/15516037651)r

Tallahassee said. “We have gone a day without zombies. Last month we went a whole week.

“We were in Canada. 

“What difference does that make? He asked.

‘Canadian zombies are friendlier.

He laughed. “No they’re not Kid. There are just fewer people in Canada. Don’t be so down. Remember to enjoy the little things.

They went into the apartment they’ve been staying in which was a nice penthouse.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/15519160725)  
Little Rock said. “I’m thirteen and there are only three other people on the planet.

“I’m sure there are more.

“We haven’t met anyone else in…..months. Not since that family was going to South America.

“We met them…we’ll meet other people

“Do you think they made it? That boy Tyler was cute.

Tallahassee shrugged. “Why not? We’ve been from Texas to Cali and up to Vancouver.

Little Rock nodded. “I want to go to…..Little Rock.

“Really? Okay, we’ll talk it over with Columbus and Wichita.

Her eyes were pleading with him and she looked more three than thirteen. “Vote with me so it’s not a tie.

“Okay, Kid. I promise

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any recognizable characters no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
